is it all just a dream
by captain ladyslasher
Summary: two girls go to a festival and when they return home they find their father has passed away.with the two distraught, somehow they end up in neverland, but there seperated. what will happen to them? will they be re-united. is all of this hook's doing? R


Title: is it all just a dream?

Written by: captain ladyslasher

dedicated: to my dear sister madeline (boo the fairy) whose pixie dust inspires my stories.

Setting: early 2008 small town on the eastern coast of america.

Story line: when one teenage girl (felicity) is kidnapped by the feirse captain hook and his mates, its up to her older sister (madeline) to return to neverland and save her. (as usual) when madeline stumbles upon pixie hollow, she becomes incasipated with the fairy life. Meanwhile, felicity is becoming all to much accostomed to the life of piracy. When peter pan feels ⌠captain codfish■ no longer desires to be enemys, what▓s a young boy to do??? Or is this an evil scheme that will bring upon the war to end all wars between man and boy? Farie and mermaid┘. Pirate and┘.. pickle! Okay okay, you get my point┘. Enjoy!

i apologise to everyone for all my spelling errors.

chapter one : renisanse festival

now girls I want you to behave today.■ Said a man in a 88▓oldmobile.  
"dad , don▓t you mean girls as in felicity?■ said a tall,petite young woman with long raven black hairand purple low-lights, pointing to a tall busty young lady with long dark fire red hair.

⌠oh ha ha-ha-ha ha! Maddie, your just jelous because┘..■

⌠well┘.■said maddie.

⌠because┘ you just are!■ said felicity.

⌠you two quit your yappin and get to class! Ive got to get to work before my boss calls┘■said the man

⌠or dad starts twenty questuions and repeat with felicity about all her ex's.■ Muttered maddie under her breath.

⌠c▓mon sissy we can handle one more day.■ Said felicity setting her back-pack down to change cd▓s.

⌠yeah, I suppose one more day┘. And then┘. The┘.■said maddie with a wet-mouthed look.

⌠the renisance festival!■ she said continuing her conversation hoping up and down. ⌠I cant wait to see the faries, the tourtoga twins, the┘■

⌠FOOD! And PIRATES!!!■ added felicity un-able to control herself.

That▓s when everyone stared at them.

⌠ boo.■ Said felicity to a group of preppy girls, they screamed and ran the other way.

⌠ now felicity how many times am I gonna have to tell ya? The only way to make friends is to be ni-i-cc-eee┘■ Said maddie as she did hand gestuers with the ending of her sentence, but then stopped and notice felicity mocking her.

⌠ heheheeee┘. I know, c▓mon let a girl have some fun!■ said felicity as she swung her backpack on her sholder and they headed toward their first class.

⌠ today we will learn about nagative numbers. Can any one describe how the number line works?■ said a tall man with more hair than a wolly mammoth and a voise to match .

⌠ oh!!! Me me me ! oh please pick me!!! I know!!!■ said felicity practically jumping out of her seat.

⌠ yes miss flint┘■ said the teacher with his back turned, rolling his eyes.

⌠ postive or when your going right from the Zero, means you HAVE money. Negative, or when your going left from the zero, means you OWE money, like I usually do┘ oh yeah I still owe nmaddie from last Friday┘ it▓s freaky who math takes you back┘■

⌠yes. Excellent therory miss flint┘ now.■sudneely his sentence was broke off by a loud,burst of laughter.  
⌠what in tater sause on mars is it now miss flint!!!■there was littereally a crack of thunder to his voise.  
⌠nothing now.■said felicity slinking to the very crease of her seat to try and escape his wrath.

⌠ well there had to have been something.■ He said staring at her with eagle eyes, that made her wish she was a mute┘

⌠WELL MISS FLINT■

⌠okay, when I said takes you back, ithought of the number line and how negative numbers take you back.■ She said with puppy dog eyes that melted the teachers heart. And he dismissed the matter.

Then a few mummers were heard:

⌠she must have the hotts for the teach┘.■ ⌠ what is she gonna do? Make a movie called the next anna goes hot- n- hairy?■ ⌠ I just love romatics!■ ⌠im hungry■ ⌠teacher▓s pet!■ ⌠ that▓s enough! You, you you,you and you. Detention. NOW! ⌠ said the teacher.  
⌠ wow even with all that hair in his ears, he can still hear all you┘■ but she was cut off by the teacher.

⌠ FLINT! DETENTION.■

⌠great┘ home sweet home.. aww look at that a new record! 4 whole minutes. Have a nice day.■ She said in a saultry voise as she headed out the door, swinging her hips┘ she bumped them hard (by accident) on the door. And instead of screaming she turned around and winked. And went into the hall.

⌠well, maybe now we can get back to buisness┘ the number 7 on the numbe┘..■

⌠ oh dear lord! My hipp! My hipp-ah! How-che √wow-wowwah! Ohhh┘.■ Screamed felicity.

⌠FLINT! YOU DRAMA QUEEN┘. DO YOU WANT TWO D-HALLS???■ said the teacher.

Then things were silent┘ for now.

Mean while, in chemistry madeline was sitting in the middle of class, listing to mcr through one ear phone and listing to a lecture of the ph scale through the other ⌠free■ ear.

⌠now-ch if she numbeah on the scaleish is 9 what is itch? Madleine flint?■ said a short woman with an accent of a brooklyn babe with a big wad of gum.

⌠when I was a young boy┘..■ blurted out maddie

⌠ wrong class flint, it aintch dramatikk song and dance. Its chemistreee.■said the teacher.

⌠ oh my bad. It was just that the music form my headphones witch play the beloved mcr, has just aliklied or ⌠based■ your 7.0. lectuere.■ Said maddie changing songs once more┘

⌠ detention■ said the teacher with a smartelick smile and one hand on her desk.

⌠ no gum in school┘ it▓s a policy. Ill make sure to get you a copy of the school handbook while im down there.■said maddie as she frollicked out of class.

⌠ teenagers.■ Said the woman as she began to lecture the poor young republic once more.

In detention:

⌠hey felicity┘ how long did u last?■ said maddie

⌠ bout 4 minutes┘ you▓ve been a good girl all week, who spit in your bean-curd?■

⌠I▓s really don▓t know-ch, someones who▓s talkin al bout thish, chmistreee┘.■said maddie as she imatated her teacher.

⌠ well power to ya!■ said felicity as they power-punched their fist together.

⌠you two, you▓ll never be seperated will you?■ said the d-hall instructor who was not the normal one.  
He had a cowboy hat that covered his eyes but felicity could spot a scar under one eye, he had a southern drawl. But something didn▓t feel right to them.  
⌠ what▓s your names? You sisters?■ said the man.

⌠im ma-m-add- ehrm, madeline flint. And this is felicty, and yes were sister▓s.■ said maddie

⌠ and your▓s would be?■ said felicity in a sweet perky tone.

⌠ me friends call me mullins. Robert mullins.■

⌠what brings you here?■ said maddie ⌠ nun that youd be intrested in.■ he looked at madeline but then shifted his gaze to felicity, she shurderred and looked down.

⌠ not so tough huh?■ said mullins

Felicity didn▓t raise her head the rest of the hour.

⌠ see you girls soon.■ Said mullins ┘ snickering

⌠ yeah, whatever┘■ said maddie as she took felicity by the arm and ran out side of the room.

⌠ what on earth happened┘ you▓ve never acted like that.■ Said maddie as she backed felicity agaist the wall.

⌠ I don▓t know. It was like he stared strait through me. Like he┘. Knew me.■ Said felicity bursting in tears.

⌠ kay c▓mon sis, weve only got three more classes. We can kick it without being bad┘. Cant we.■ Said maddie tring to briten things up.

⌠I know I can.■ Said felicity laughing.

So they went the rest of the day behaving best they could. Then they went home. And began to pack for the festival.

⌠ okay so are we SURE we have everything we need?■ asked felisity un-sure of herself.

⌠ yep! Even down to the last molecule of body glitter!■ said maddie excitedly.

⌠okay, you ready to go to sleep? Were gonna start out really early in the morning.■felicity said as she ▒re-organized▓ her bag.

⌠me sleep? Are you gonna sleep or are you gonna re-pack that suitcase one more time before i go crazy?■ said maddie sarcastically.

⌠ okay I get the point. Did i get┘ okay there it is. Wait what about yep, okay and now┘..■said felicity as she made sure of everything.

⌠ your toothbrush is in the left pocket, and your deoderent is in the right pocket, and man do you need some !■ said maddie sarcastically once more.

⌠ oh hardy har har! Im going to bed! Packing a suit case is too stressfull.■said felicity in a rage of frustration.

⌠ what a tight┘..■

⌠what did u say?!■ said felicity

⌠nothing sissy I love u┘..■ said ,maddie in a sweet tone.

⌠ I love you too┘ goodnight.■ Said felicity

⌠ hey sis.■ Said maddie questionly ⌠yeah■ said felicity in a half knocked out tone

⌠ you know we are almost inseperable.■ Said maddie

⌠whatcha▓ mean?■ said felicity ⌠ we are practically together 80 of the time. Hey, we even share the same bedroom.■ Said maddie staring at the ceiling.

⌠ that▓s because there▓s only two bedrooms in this rinky-dink trailer! Our dad▓s room and ours.■ Said felicity rolling back over to go to sleep.

⌠ but, other than that┘■ said maddie going on and on

⌠zzzzzzzz┘.gulp┘zzzzzzz■----felicity

The next morning the girls woke up at 4:30 am and took their baths and got ready for the festival.

⌠ are you girls made up nice and preetty?■ said their dad who was a big man. He was a construction worker. And he practically raised the two girls on his own. Their mother had left them when they were 2 and 3. They didn▓t have much, but their dad always encouraged them to persue their dreams.  
⌠yeah im done dad, well felicity has to do my make up.■ Said maddie excited as ever.

⌠IM DRYING MY HAIR DAAAAAAAADDDD┘.■ Shouted felicity out of the bathroom.

⌠ well my dear you certinaly do look like a pixie. And you will always be my fairy.■said dad ⌠ awww thanks daddy.■ Said maddie as she hugged her dad.

⌠okay im out! Im dressed and now I have to do our makeup and junk.■ Said felicity as she put one of her black boots on.

⌠ well shiver me timbers if it isnt the most feaerd woman in these uncharted waters.■ Said dad eyeing felicity with one eye.

⌠ dad. Its captain. Not ⌠most feared pirate.■ Said felicity as she began to fix maddie▓s hair.

⌠ well youll always be my captain, and fairy princess.■ He said to his daughters as he kissed them both.

⌠ hey dad are you feeling alright?■ said maddie

⌠ yeah dad, you look ill willed this morning.■ Said felicity

⌠ im fine. Im going back to bed before I ga▓in to work today.i have something for you girls.■he said as he took two boxes out of a kitchen drawer.

⌠ here▓s to maddie.■ He said as he kissed her fore head.

⌠ wow! What a butiful nechlace! Thanks dad!!!!■ said maddie as she hugged her father intincely.

⌠ yeah, I had the fairy engraved on it for ye. Open and Read what it says┘.■ Said dad as he beamed with joy

⌠ to maddie welcome to enchantment, I never wanted it till I met you, love dad■ ⌠thanks dad!!!!■ said maddie amazed at the gift.

⌠ and to felicity, here you go.■ He said as he handed her the second box.

⌠ woah! This tottaly rocks!!!!!■ said felicity astounted at the engravings on the nechlase.

⌠ well, open and read it.■ Said her dad happy to see both girls were happy.

⌠ look sissy a pirate ship!!!!! Hhheeeee┘ okay ill open it┘ piratre ship┘. Did ja see????■ said felicity who was more than happy at the moment.

⌠ to felicity, I never had to sail the 7 seas, when all I had to do is see the world in your eyes. Love dad■

⌠thanks dad!!!!!■ said felicity as she cried and hugged her dad.  
⌠ now you two behave yer selves. Im going to bed, have fun┘. Be careful.■ Said their dad as he morbidly truged to his bed and crawled under neath the covers and wisped off to a deep peacefull sleep.  
⌠ im worried about dad felicity.■said maddie in a sad tone.

⌠ me too, something does▓nt feel right.■ Said felicity in a semi-catrontic tone.

They put their belonings in the car, went back in leaned over and kissed their dad goodbye, and called their dad▓s boss man, to tell him that they noticed strange things that morning and asked him to look after their dad that day. They got in felicity▓s ford explorer, and took off to huntersville. A three hour drive away.they stoped in a diner to grab some breakfast, it was now 6: 45 am.

⌠ ill have a bagel with cream cheese, some bacon and a cup of joe.■ Said maddie still half asleep.

⌠ ill have bacon, livermush, a gravy biscut, 2 jelly biscuts, a sausage, wait make that 3 jellys, and a large ice tea.■said felicity aimlessly looking at the menu.

⌠ eherm┘.. can you hold all of that in one sitting?■ said the young man behind the counter.

⌠ pleaze! This girls is like the never ending abyss.■ Said maddie sarcastically.

⌠okay then┘ that will be $10.45.■ said the young man wide eyed.  
⌠WELL IF I HAVE TO RE-DO MY HAIR ONE MORE TIME!!!■ shouted a man who was sitting in the backend of the restrant.

⌠c▓mon ron we have to go...Now!■ said a man by the name of ricky.

The girls left the restrant and hit the road again.  
Now in huntersville the girls rent a room sit their things on the bed and hed toward the festival.

⌠oh yeah! Oh yeah! Im gonna see the tortuga twins! im gonna see the tourtuga twins!!! And the faries those glorious faries!!!!!!!■ said maddie singingly.  
⌠ c▓mon stop singing and get a move on!■ said felicity grabbing her flintlock (toy gun) and heading for the gate.

⌠ im coming┘ ill beat cha!!!! Na-na-na-boo-boo!■ said maddie all happyly.

⌠ hey tinkerball! Faries cant talk!■ said maddie sarcastically.  
Maddie in resort gave feliocity and unkind gesture of generocity. Felicity, in best regards, returned it with all politness.

⌠ hey come to the show my big butiful b----⌠

⌠ salvador!■shouted ricky

⌠ what?!■retortred salvador

⌠ oh my! Who is his butiful winged creature?■ said ricky

⌠ im maddie, you know boo the fairy from myspace.■ Said maddie

⌠aww┘. Were▓s your sister?■said sachemore

⌠ she did take my advice and dodge all the oil slicks right?■ said ricky taking maddie in for a hug.

⌠ yeah shes over getting a turkey leg.■ Said maddie almost out of breath, becaues ricky hugged her so tightly.

⌠sis come hither and meet the twins.■ Said maddie regaining her breath.

⌠hey sup, im felicity!■said maddie to sachemore.

⌠ and I thought I looked like britney spears.■ Muttered sachemore under his breath.

Suddenly steven and aslan walk up, and steven goes to hug felicity.

⌠how are you sweetie┘ I mean bahgorrah! Who be you???■ said steven caressingly.

⌠ and good mornin▓ davy jones to you too steven■ said felicity sarcastically.

⌠sooooo this is the famous lint sisters eh?■ said aslan as he dipped his hat and bowed to maddie.

⌠ awwwwww┘. How┘┘ errrrggggg┘┘■ said steven as aslan kissed maddie▓s hand.

⌠ well im going with steven┘■said felicity waiting for maddie to return to the real world.

⌠ huh? What■

⌠im going with steven■

⌠ are you know?■

⌠not like that perv!■

⌠steven and felicity sitiing in a---⌠

⌠madeline flint!■

⌠felicity flint■

⌠fairy!■

⌠pirate■

⌠winged do-do bird■

⌠drunken scallywag┘.■

After a moment of slence they both say

⌠sister┘. Cathch up with ya later.■

So maddie stayed with the faries, and felicity hung out with the pirates at lunch maddie went with the tortuga twins. 


End file.
